


How far can the mighty fall?

by HawkEyeDown (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, But he gets better eventually, Character Analysis, Character Study, Mental Breakdown, Multi, References to Drugs, Tord is not gonna have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the finally. Tord is in hiding and is in the lowest part of his life. Things don't seem to look up for our villian any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How far can the mighty fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before the story starts, I want to say this is taking place directly after the ending shot of Tord just sitting in the grass. There will be references to the others but really this is just to show Tord slowly collapsing in on himself and how I think that would go. So, this will get pretty dark but I'll post warnings before the chapter. This shouldn't get any longer than 5 chapters.
> 
> Trigger warning in the first chapter for mild descriptions of blood and a implied self-mutilation.

Majority of his right side was in constant pain now, ever since he fled from the main parts of the city after his foolish stunt and trying to leave in a giant robot. After Patryk and Paul came to bandage him up he was left alone. Of course he had to flee before the authorities came, leaving him to walk the city with a still bleeding arm and his hood up to covered his scarred face from random people he passed on the street. It didn’t work of course, people still stared or stopped to offer to take him to the hospital but he refused. He really didn’t feel like ending up in jail any time soon.

After a few days of running from the authorities and watching the amount of wanted posters double in quantity on alleyway walls he fled out of the city. Going into hiding for a long time seemed his best and only option. 

So, Tord hotwired any car left unlocked and fled the city with nothing but a half of a cigar and a .9 mm handgun.

All that happened a few weeks ago. 

Now he was in the middle of the woods, quite a few miles from the city- not exactly as far as he would like to be but far enough that he could relax a little. Luckily he found a boy scout camping grounds that was only used during the summer months and managed to take shelter there. 

Food was another issue entirely, seeing as he was in the middle of nowhere. He was regretting not stealing something from a gas stop or maybe a bakery before he left but too late for that now. If he had stayed any longer he would run the risk of running into his friends-

No, he reminded himself, they were not his friends. He didn’t need friends before and he sure as hell didn’t need them now.

Tord winced as pain flared on his face. His left hand pushed against uneven skin. He had yet to remove or even replace the bandages with anything. By far the worst was his eye. It was useless now that he couldn’t use it and only added to his suffering. 

Seemed he would need to do something about that.

Sighing Tord forced himself off of the cabin floor and searched for anything sharp and pointy, a pool of dread forming in the pit of his stomach about what he was going to have to do. After diligent searching he found a flat strip of old sheet metal and an old pocketknife left in one of the cabins. He did try and search for a stream, hoping to at least sterilize the metal at least in some way but no such luck. Night was falling and he was quickly loosing light, so he headed back, not wanting to do what he was about to do.

Once settled on the cabin floor, Tord took off his hoodie and clamped it between his teeth.  
Then pulled his eyelid up as far as it could go.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Tord couldn’t avoid it; he had to go back into the city. He couldn’t keep cutting up his hoodie to use as bandages as he was- that could only help for so long. He was lucky the blood loss hadn’t killed him at this point. Currently most of the fabric was wrapped around his missing eye as a make shift eye patch and drenched in what was now dried blood. 

Those boy scouts would have quite a surprise when summer rolled around.

Tord would of grinned if he wasn’t so busy stuffing medical supplies and food in a garbage bag while he pointed his rather empty handgun at the convenience store employee. Once he got all he was thought was needed Tord ran as fast as his legs could carry him, police sirens could be heard soon after only making his pace speed up.

Rounding the corner Tord ducked into an alleyway, hiding until the police passed then shot out and sprinted the opposite direction.

It was only until he couldn’t hear the sirens anymore that Tord collapsed in an alley somewhere between a comic book shop and a coffee shop. The stunt made his arm and face scream at him in red-hot pain, a few cuts on his face. Thankfully they stopped bleeding from movement a long time ago so he wasn’t leaving blood trails but his lack of an eye was a different story. 

Tord spent the rest of the day patching up his wounds and munching on a candy bar before he eventually decided to move again.


End file.
